Ben Small
Benjamin "Ben" Small (born in Bristol, England, UK, June 9th, 1971) is a British voice actor descending from Canadian stock, who provided voices for the UK and US versions of Shopkins until the end of the eighteenth season in 2015, when his contract with HiT Entertainment was not renewed and the executives wanted to look for a fresh new voice for Cheeky Chocolate, with Tara Strong taking over in 2015. Kate Murphy took over the role of Daisy Petals in the UK. Christopher Ragland took over the role of the Chef Club Shopkins in both the UK and US. Other credits include, "Lunar Jim", "Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs", "Clifford the Big Red Dog", "Watch My Chops", "Make Way for Noddy", and "Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions". Voices UK *Cheeky Chocolate (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) *Daisy Petals (Hero of the Rails - eighteenth season) US *Blow Fly (Day of the Shopkins - eighteenth season) Songs *Party Time (performed) *I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside (performed) *Never, Never, Never Give Up Filmography Film * Skegs & Skangers (2002) * The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow (2003) * The Prince and the Pauper: Double Trouble (2007) * Alice in Wonderland: What's the Matter with Hatter? (2007) * Shopkins: Hero of the Rails (2009) * Zorro and Scarlet Whip Revealed! (2010) * Shopkins: Misty Island Rescue (2010) * Shopkins: Day of the Shopkins (2011) * Shopkins: Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) * Shopkins: King of the Railway (2013) * Shopkins: Tale of the Brave (2014) Television * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003) * Xcalibur (2001) * Watch My Chops (2003) * Zorro: Generation Z - The Animated Series (2008) * Shopkins (2009-2015) * Pet Squad (2011) * Matt Hatter Chronicles (2012) Trivia *He also narrated the UK verisons of the Guess Who? Puzzles between the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons. *He also sings the song, The Wheels on Cheeky, which can only be heard at Day Out with Cheeky events in the UK. *HiT Entertainment wanted him to concentrate on Cheeky Chocolate alone, but it was later decided that he could also voice Daisy Petals if he wished to do so. This then snowballed because HiT wanted to have the same voices for some characters in both the UK and US versions. *Both he and Kate Murphy voiced characters from "The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow". *Small said in an interview with the Shopville Island Fansite that he was a fan of the Shopville Series in his youth. He said that he listened to the Johnny Morris recordings as a child. *Small and Keith Wickham previously worked together on the French television series, "Watch My Chops" (aka "Corneil & Bernie"). Wickham voiced Corneil the dog and Small voiced Bernie, his dogsitter in the English version. They also both performed Party Time during live events. *He, Charles Falzon, Susan Roman and David Holt worked on "Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs". *He originally auditioned for the part of Cheeky Chocolate in the US version, but did not get the part. *Both he and Salty's Lighthouse voice actor Ian James Corlett voiced characters on "Make Way for Noddy". Category:Voice actors